


my queen of love and beauty

by MxBBadperson



Series: queen of my heart [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BIG BRAIN TIME BABEYS, F/F, Puppy Love, banged this out in minutes lmao, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Danielle had seen lots and lots of girls but Sean's still the prettiest.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: queen of my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	my queen of love and beauty

Sean was sitting across her, drawing. Danielle swung her legs. Sean's hair had grown longer again. It curled prettily over her forehead and almost touched her shoulders. She was frowning, eyes focused. The pen ran across the page. Sean wet her lips. Daniel tilted her head. 'Sean?' she said. 

Sean looked up, eyes focusing on her. She looked around. She slid a bag of Chock-O-Crisp towards her. Danielle grinned. 'Awesome!' she said loudly. Sean's lips curled upwards into a smile. 'I love you!' Danielle blurted out. It was true! It was really, really, really true! 

Sean's eyes softened. 'I love you too,' she said gently. Danielle blushed. Her grinned widened. She reached for the bag, took out a bar, opened it and shoved it into her mouth. Sean went back to drawing. 

'You're really pretty,' Danielle mumbled. 'There's lot of prettier girls out there,' she added. 

'Thanks, _enana_ , feeling really appreciated,' Sean said flatly, not looking up.

Danielle's eyes widened. 'But they're not as pretty as you are!' she said quickly. It was almost a yelp. 'You're the prettiest! You're the prettiest girl ever!' she declared. Sean was fourteen and changing but she was still the _prettiest_. Nothing could change that.

Sean looked at her again. She was smiling. 'You're really pretty too,' she said. 

Danielle shook her head. 'Not as pretty as you!'

'When you grow up, you might be,' Sean said. 

'Even if I'm pretty, you’re still the prettiest,' Danielle said eagerly. Sean laughed. Danielle grinned. Her laugh sounded really nice. 

'We're both pretty, how about that?' Sean asked, eyes bright. 

'You're still prettier,' Danielle muttered. 

Sean tucked her hair behind ear. Danielle wanted to do it for her. Maybe next time? 'We're both pretty, but I'm still prettier,' Sean said. 

Danielle nodded. She frowned. 'Don't forget okay? That you’re the prettiest girl ever.' Sean's smile widened. 

'I won't,' she promised. Danielle grinned. 

'Hey?' Dad asked, 'where are my _hijas_?' 

'Over here, Dad!' Sean said. She went back to her drawing and Danielle continued eating Chock-O-Crisps. Sean better not forget!

**Author's Note:**

> sean's full name is "seanna" lmao esteban what the fuck


End file.
